


Peeping Kate

by Anonymous



Category: Castle
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pre-Relationship, References to Drugs, Ryan and Espo are Good Bros, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raid on the sex club was a complete success for everyone. Well, almost everyone. The man they found in a secret room was bound, gagged, blindfolded, but apparently uninjured, though the cock ring restraining his raging erection was obviously not his idea.</p><p>When Ryan took the blindfold and the gag off, Castle said, "I'd say I'm glad to see you, but under the circumstances, I'm afraid you'd take it the wrong way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Kate

Detective Javier Esposito holstered his gun, pleased with the results of the raid, watching the poor saps getting led out of the back door of the club in their tuxedos and gowns. The leader of the pack was safely tucked away in a squad car and they'd flushed out a couple of her minions hiding in a bolt hole in the basement. Among the captured was their suspect for murder in the case of a councilman's sister. A good night's work.

"High class whorehouse, still a whorehouse," he muttered to LT, standing nearby.

LT nodded. "Lie down with dogs, get up with - "

The officer's pithy reply was interrupted by the sight of Esposito's partner striding straight toward them.

"Espo, I need you to come with me," said Ryan urgently. "I found something else in the basement. Something I think you and I should handle, ourselves."

LT and Esposito exchanged glances, and Espo fell in behind Ryan, tracing his path back into the club and down the concrete stairwell, into one of several small rooms that looked lived-in.

"We thought we cleared this area," said Ryan. "Then one of the tall tech guys - you know, Carver - spotted something. We would have found it eventually, but..."

He pointed at, but didn't press, a round button nestled discreetly into a sconce arrangement; neither Espo nor Ryan was tall enough to see it on casual perusal. It looked like it had already been dusted for prints.

"It opens a door in the bathroom, over there," said Ryan, nodding across the room. "I had a tech dust the button and then used a pen on it - thought maybe she kept more product in there."

Product, meaning bricks of good old-fashioned cocaine, Esposito knew. Impatiently, he prompted his partner. "And?"

"Is everybody out of the room?" Ryan glanced around. "Shut the door to the stairs. Okay, I'm gonna open the hidden door - take a look."

"I don't think we have time for a peep show," Esposito retorted, but he sidled over to the brightly lit bathroom, where the shower curtain was pulled aside. A large rectangular area of the tiled wall adjacent to the bathtub showed a dark line where the trick door had not been entirely closed.

 _This had better not be a prank_ , Espo thought to himself, _or Jenny's gonna have to live off Ryan's disability pay._

The section of tile slid away from the tub until it hung, on metal arms, leaving about two feet of space between it and the actual wall. Esposito stepped into the tub with his sidearm at the ready, then froze at the sound of footsteps.

It was only Ryan, coming to stand in the bathroom doorway, seemingly not on alert, his gun still in the holster. "No hostiles in there, trust me."

"I'm gonna put a damn bell on you," Espo grumbled.

A moment later he forgot all about bells and firearms and cocaine. When he eased his head through the opening in the wall, he was surprised to see a sparsely furnished but typical den-type room, complete with flat-screen TV, sofa, wet bar - and - bondage table?

It was carved from some dark wood, legs thick enough to hold up under weight or force, the surface covered with black leather, rings attached firmly around the perimeter. Even if Esposito had never seen bondage equipment, there was no question as to its purpose.

Mainly because there was a man tied down on it, blindfolded, gagged, naked, and aroused, partly due to the stout-looking cock ring restraining his erection. And well known to the detectives - indeed, to everyone on their shift at the Twelfth.

Richard Castle.

~

He must have heard the wall opening; he turned his face toward where they both stood, but he couldn't speak clearly through the gag. The first word sounded like "Ryan?" and the tone was very, very pissed off. He was on his spread knees, tilted back as if leaning on his hands, strapped in a dozen places, his chest and hips pushed upward.

Ryan moved quickly to remove the gag and Castle pulled in a deep breath or two, ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth and said, clearly now, "Ryan, what the fuck? Where did you go?"

"How'd you know it was me, this time?" Ryan asked, looking around, probably for something to cover Castle with.

"The cologne Jenny gave you, last Christmas," Castle said. "Take the damn blindfold - no, wait, are my clothes anywhere around?"

"I don't see anyone's clothes," Ryan said. "Here, I found a hand towel, or something."

He draped it awkwardly over Castle's still-raging boner and only then did he remove the blindfold. Blinking hard, Castle said, "I'd say I'm glad to see you, but under the circumstances, I'm afraid you'd take it the wrong way."

Esposito couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped him. Castle's head whipped around and he spotted his friend hanging back by the opening in the wall.

"Backup," said Ryan immediately. "I needed someone to guard the door. Nobody knows you're here except me and Javi, I swear." He squatted down to examine the cuffs and locks on the straps attached to Castle's hands. "Not standard issue, these. Gonna need a hex key."

Esposito pulled out his Swiss Army knife and hunted through the tools until he found one that would do. He and Ryan worked on the straps binding Castle's wrists to his own ankles, then found that his ankles were also bound to the table. There was a collar around his neck with a chain anchored to the table behind him, keeping him from sitting up straight, and straps around his thighs, keeping his knees spread.

"Not that it's any of my business," said Ryan as he worked. "But did you consent to - all this?"

"I'm flattered," said Castle acidly. "But no, this is not my idea of a good time. I went on a date, got roofied, came to on this table, much as you found me. She waited until I was completely conscious before she - well, put a ring on it, so to speak. She was about to invite an audience when the alarms went, she bolted and left me locked in."

"Roofied you? Must have been some date," Esposito scoffed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe someday I'll remember it," Castle said. "Until then - maybe you guys could just free my hands and clear the room for a few minutes?"

"Why do - " Ryan began, but his partner gave him the standard slap to the back of the head.

"Why don't we let Castle take care of his urgent business," he said, pointedly glancing at the towel tented on Castle's lap. "Then we can get the rest of this gear off without him having to suffer any longer."

"Right," Ryan said, blushing. "Well - please tell me it doesn't have a lock on it?"

"You just don't want to look," Castle retorted. "And I'd rather you didn't look, either. As far as I can tell, the gag, blindfold, and cock ring were all free of locking mechanisms. Quick-release - or so I hoped."

Ryan had managed to unfasten the chain from the leather collar, after which he finished freeing Castle's wrists. Esposito had been rummaging through the furniture in the room and came up with a couple of bottles and some more towels.

"This one's liniment, like the kind they use in martial arts," he told Castle. "The other one's lube. I'm gonna go find you some clothes - Ryan, when you're done with his hands just step out and guard the door, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryan said as Espo went out the door. "There you go, Castle."

Castle straightened, still on his knees with his legs strapped down, but able to move his stiff, sore torso. He let out a groan of relief, rolling his shoulders and flexing his fingers. 

"Ryan - you're sure Beckett isn't here?"

"No, no," Ryan hastened to assure him. "She's not on call, won't hear about any of this until she sees the report tomorrow. And I'm pretty sure we can keep the details vague. You're in for some major ragging if she finds out you even set foot in this club, though."

"I don't suppose we can keep my name out of it?"

Ryan shrugged. "We'll do what we can. But she's got that uncanny way of catching a guy fudging the truth, you know?"

"I know," Castle sighed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have that urgent matter to attend to."

"Of course," said Ryan quickly. "Listen, I don't want to close that wall completely, in case it gets stuck shut - d'you mind? I'll step out of the bathroom and close the regular door."

"It'll have to do," said Castle. "Just - call out, before you come back in, okay? Shouldn't take long, but - you never know. Extenuating circumstances and all." He shifted slightly and winced. "I knew there was a reason I never tried one of these things before."

Ryan slipped out of the room and Castle heard the bathroom door close. Yanking the towel off his lap, his stiff fingers fumbled with the device constricting his dick, and when he got it open he threw it across the room. Relief flooded through his body, though he didn't come just from the removal of the device.

He got some lube on his palms, breathed deeply, and closed his eyes.

~

"Hey, Ryan."

Ryan, who had been examining the outer room, felt his heart leap at the sound of Kate Beckett's voice. Spinning around to face her as she stood in the doorway to the stairs, he stammered, "Beckett! What are you doing here? Did someone call you?"

"No," she smiled, having got the drop on him. "I was passing through the neighborhood with some friends - "

" _This_ neighborhood?" Ryan frowned, going for distraction by disapproval.

Beckett just smirked. "In a cab, Kevin. I saw all the gumballs going and got the driver to let me off. Some bust, huh?"

"Yeah, long night of paperwork ahead, too. Which you don't need to stick around for."

"It's okay, I was on my way home, nothing going on there, either. So this is her hidey-hole?"

Beckett wandered the room, hands in her pockets, and Ryan prayed that her heels weren't high enough to give her a view of the switch for the secret opening. He decided to go for a little half-truth.

"Yeah, and there's a bathroom here, too - " he nodded at the closed door - "she had some poor schmuck tied up and gagged, stark naked, about to be ravished. Or something. Anyway, he needed a few minutes to pull himself together, so..."

Beckett followed his gaze. "Is he okay?"

"Seems so. Javi went looking for some clothes - I'm just standing guard."

Ryan's attempt almost succeeded - almost. LT came down the stairs, calling out, "Detective Ryan. Geraghty wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'll be up in ten," Ryan called back.

"He wants you now - sorry - something about sorting out the suspects - before they send them over to Booking."

Ryan looked from the stairs to the bathroom door, torn. As long as Beckett didn't open that door -

"Go on," she said then. "I'll just stand by until Javi gets here. I won't disturb anything, you know that."

"You swear you won't open that door, at all," Ryan said emphatically. "Promise."

"Cross my heart, now go talk to Geraghty."

Ryan went swiftly up the stairs and Beckett shook her head. He was such a worry-wart. The poor guy in the bathroom, though, he must be embarrassed beyond belief. He was being amazingly quiet about it; she couldn't hear anything at all, even when she listened for the sound of breathing (her cop instincts overrode her sense of propriety).

Suddenly she wondered - what if he'd passed out? If she called out, the man would hear a female voice and it might freak him out even more. Should she open the door and check? If she just turned the knob he'd say something, right? And if he was unable to speak, he definitely needed help...

She looked up the stairwell, hoping to see Ryan or Espo, but in their absence, she made up her mind. Carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible, she turned the doorknob, pausing to listen, then opened the door just a crack and paused again. Nothing. No breathing, no water running, no sounds of a human moving around at all.

Emboldened, she opened the door further and looked inside, still without speaking. Her caution proved unnecessary - the room was empty. But on the other side of the bathtub there was an odd shadow, as if there were a recess in the wall. She took a step toward it, saw the secret door - and froze.

Through the opening in the wall, she heard a man's voice. In distress? Moaning, certainly. Muttering. Was this the victim? How did he get back there, and what was happening to him?

Kate took a couple more steps, softly, until she was standing in the tub with her head cocked to listen through the gap.

"Kate..."

She almost answered to the sound of her name, stopped herself and listened, holding her breath.

"Kate...oh, fuck..."

She knew that voice. _Castle?!_

"What you do to me...so good...Kate..."

Shock overcame caution. She braced herself against the solid part of the wall and craned her neck to look right into the secret room. And there he was.

The light wasn't very bright, but she could see that he was on his knees, bound to a table by his legs and ankles. There was a heavy collar around his neck and straps around his thighs, but his upper body and arms were free. His eyes were closed and his face was slack, lips moving as he mumbled to himself.

"Come on...just like that..."

One big hand was clutching at his leg for balance as the other gripped his cock. Painfully hard, glistening with lube, it stood rampant while he worked it with his fist, unable to thrust up into his own grasp. She knew she should duck back into the bathroom, leave him to his relief, try to stop her mind from imagining how he got here, like this.

It was too late. As she watched, mesmerized, Castle threw his head back and gasped deeply, shuddering as he came, hard, white cream striping his belly and hand, his mouth working in a silent cry, momentarily forming her name. He was _gorgeous_.

When he lifted his head, panting, before his eyes could open and focus, Kate pulled her head and shoulders back, trying to remain silent in retreat, stepping lightly out of the tub and over to the open bathroom door. It had only been a couple of minutes - there was no one else in sight - she slipped out and eased the door shut just as Esposito came down the stairs.

"Beckett!" Somehow his tone of surprise wasn't convincing; he'd probably crossed paths with Ryan and been given a heads-up. He carried a roll of what looked like surgical scrubs under his arm, along with a large jacket that he'd probably borrowed from a tall uniform.

"Brought a costume change for our poor unfortunate john?" she teased, relieved that her voice came out sounding normal. "That's awfully sensitive of you guys, for a change."

"Yeah, well, don't tell anybody." Esposito grimaced. "When we questioned him it was obvious that he'd been roofied but not raped. Probably to put on a show for herself and her cronies. We'll have EMS check him over, in case there's any need for treatment."

Ryan appeared, looking alarmed. The two of them must have known who was in that hidden room, thought Kate, or why wouldn't they have the paramedics down here already to check on the man? No, they knew, and they were protecting their friend. Good for them.

"Nothing to report," she told them easily. "I'm gonna head home, then. Hope your guy recovers okay. I didn't hear a peep out of him while I was on watch."

That was true enough - what she'd heard definitely went beyond anything as innocent as a peep. Kate managed to get up the stairs and hail a cab before she could breathe easily, laughing at herself for being an accidental voyeur.

But for those few moments - The image of Castle in orgasm was going to lurk behind her eyes and in her mind for all time. Or at least, until she could be the one to bring him to it...

**Author's Note:**

> There's a picture of the table, called the Stalwart, on the Saxon Dungeon Furniture website, and there are naked ladies in various poses, so if you visit, adult discretion is advised.
> 
> [Here's a position](http://www.saxondungeonfurniture.com/content/uploaded/images/2009/saxon%20dungeon%20furniture%20cd%202010107-460x500.jpeg) similar to the one in which I pictured my favorite writer. (Once again, adults only.)


End file.
